Passing Notes
by TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: I suck at summaries. Long story short it is about the Marauders passing notes when they are bored during classes. WARNING: I am not responsible for the deaths caused by reading this fanfiction and dieing of laughter!  This is my first fanfiction.
1. Divination

Passing Notes

The Marauders are in their O. (fith) year bored of all the teachers lecturing them about the "importance" of passing their O. in all of their classes and decide to pass notes to pass the time.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights for Harry Potter go to Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. Any characters that you no not recognize from the books/films belong to me.

Divination

James: Hey Padfoot!

Sirius: Yes Prongs?

James: Want to see if we can get Moony into a conversation with us? It's kinda boring with just the two of us.

Sirius: Sure thing.

Sirius: *transfigures a paper clip left on the desk by a student into an ice cube and slips it down the back of Remus's shirt*

Remus: What do you want Padfoot?

Sirius: Prongs and I want to talk to you. We're both sure that if you listen to Trelawney anymore you might drop dead and die of sheer boredom. Plus we can't have just two Marauders. We have to have all three.

Remus: What about Wormtail?

James: Wormtail has a note excusing him from Divination for life because the stupid perfume Trelawney puts in the fire makes him want to vomit.

Remus: Didn't he actually vomit one time?

Sirius: Yes he did. Trelawney actually saw something that time.

Remus: What?

James: Yah Padfoot. What?

Sirius: Wormtail's vomit.

Remus: *lunch bell rings* There's the bell.

James: Let's do the same thing in our classes after lunch

Remus: What thing?

James: Passing Notes.


	2. History Of Magic

Passing Notes Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: you know the drill! (:

History Of Magic

Remus: Hi Padfoot! Are you bored?

Sirius: Of course not Moony. Just kidding!

James: I defiantly am.

Peter: Me too.

Remus: How did you two get the parchment?

James: Padfoot gave it to me.

Peter: Prongs gave it to me.

James: What should we talk about?

Peter: Let's plan our next full moon!

Sirius: Excellent idea Wormtail. When is the next full moon, Moony old boy?

Remus: *groans* Why can't we talk about something less unpleasant?

James: How is the full moon unpleasant? We're having fun!

Remus: It's unpleasant because my transformation into a werewolf is painful for me.

Peter: But you have fun after the initial transformation, right?

Remus: I guess your right, Wormtail.

Sirius: So when is the next full moon?

Remus: *groans again* Next Saturday.

James: Great! Thanks Moony!

Sirius: Thank you very much!

Peter: Yes! Thank you! Thank you!

Remus: *groans for the third time in 30 minutes* Your welcome!

Sirius: *bell rings* There's the bell.

Peter: Let's pass notes in our next class!

All: Agreed!


	3. Muggle Studies

Passing Notes Chapter 3 

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to explain it again? You know the drill!

Muggle Studies

James: Hey Moony! (:

Remus: What the (censored) do you want?

James: Somebody's a bit touchy today.

Sirius: You can say that again. Moony never swears unless it's Werewolf Studies Week in DADA.

James: You've got that right Padfoot! Wait a second; how the heck did you get the paper?

Sirius: I has mad ninja skills! *grins maniacally*

Remus: That's really creepy.

James: Ditto.

Sirius: Where's Peter?

Remus: He's working with the Hogwarts counselor on his fear of cats.

James: That's hilarious and weird at the same time.

Sirius: Ditto.

*bell rings*

Remus: There's the bell.


	4. Ancient Runes

Passing Notes Chapter 4

DISCLIAMER: do I really need to keep putting these things? YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

Ancient Runes

Remus: Hey Prongs!

James: What?

Sirius: Yeah Moony, what?

Remus: How did you get the paper Padfoot?

James: Don't you remember Moony? Padfoot has "mad ninja skills".

Sirius: That's right. *grins maniacally*

Remus: Again I'm going to say this. That's Really Creepy!

James: Ditto.

Sirius: What's really creepy? The mad ninja skills, the grinning, or is it just me?

Remus: All three.

James: Ditto.

Sirius: :"(

James: So anyway Moony, what were you going to say at the beginning of this conversation?

Sirius: Yeah Moony, what?

Remus: I was going to tell you I had an idea for a prank!

James: On who?

Sirius: Yeah Moony, on who?

James: Can you stop doing that Padfoot?

Sirius: Doing what Prongs?

James: Saying "Yeah Moony, what?" or "Yeah Moony, on who?"

Sirius: Why?

James: 'Cause it's really annoying!

Sirius: :"(

*bell rings*

Sirius: There's the bell.

Remus: You stole my line!

James: We will discuss Moony's prank in the next class. Agreed?

Remus and Sirius: Agreed!


End file.
